


Комплименты

by Mila_Yankovich



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study, Romance, Soft Kisses, compliments, Здоровые отношения, комплименты, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Yankovich/pseuds/Mila_Yankovich
Summary: Он признается в любви совершенно внезапно.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Доктор Айво роботник/Агент Стоун
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Комплименты

Он признается в любви совершенно внезапно.   
Вечернее время расслабляет, легкая музыка смешивается с механическими отголосками машин доктора и сливается в убаюкивающую колыбельную для Стоуна. Он складывает руки на столе, кладет голову и исподлобья наблюдает за тем, как Роботник возится с мельчайшими механизмами: как он аккуратно осматривает деталь, ворочая ее во все стороны, как низко наклоняется, паяя тонкие медные провода, как едва слышно вдыхает запах канифоли. Агент думает о том, через сколько всего им пришлось пройти, чтобы добиться того уровня доверия, что есть у них сейчас. Чтобы не стоять в трех метрах от Айво, как прописано в трудовом договоре, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за его работой, задавать вопросы и слушать, как спокойно и размеренно доктор рассказывает о принципах механизма, а иногда позволять себе и колкости вроде «Ого, Вы снова их упустили». Роботник бесится как ребенок маленький, да только вот оскорбления кидает недетские, обидные, хоть и идет вразрез с ними почти сразу же. Скажет, что машины во всем лучше людей, а свой латте только у Стоуна берет. Потому что секретный ингредиент – любовь (и немного красного перца) – машины так не делают. Агент смотрит на Роботника из-под прикрытых глаз, слушает колыбельную механизмов и в какой-то момент его так сильно накрывает волна нежности, что слова сами вырываются – из груди, из сердца.  
Становится слишком поздно, когда до агента доходит, что именно он сболтнул.  
Роботник останавливается резко, замирает над деталью и кажется, будто спокоен и не придает значения произошедшему. Да вот только волнение его веной вздувшейся видно, напряженной шеей выдает и челюстью, сжатой с такой силой, что жевательная мышца проступает. Стоун не поднимает головы с рук – смотрит на доктора и ждет-ждет-ждет (и сам не знает, чего).  
\- Почему? – медленно спрашивает Роботник, смотрит ошеломленно прямо в глаза, неверяще, и Стоун теряется: что значит «почему», что за странная реакция на признание в любви?  
Он мог бы наорать на агента, сказать что-нибудь едкое или вообще уволить (мысль о взаимности Стоун отгоняет далеко в угол сознания, ставит на полочку, похлопывает с усмешкой). Но нет, он спрашивает, на каком, мать твою, основании. Стоун мнется, голову прячет в руки, думает, делает глубокий вдох и отрывается от стола, выпрямляясь.  
\- Я не знаю, почему. Мне, - Стоун немного запинается в нерешительности, но вдруг ловит взгляд Роботника и продолжает: - просто комфортно рядом.  
\- А мне в моем кресле комфортно, агент Стоун, - парирует доктор. – Это не значит, что я тут должен ему в любви распыляться.   
\- А могли бы, - посмеивается в ответ Стоун, улыбается ярко, заражает Айво ухмылкой.  
И вроде все становится как обычно. Но гадкое «почему» сидит в голове агента и уходить не хочет, вцепилось намертво. Стоуну бы радоваться, что работа осталась при нем, да и отношения с Роботником хуже не стали. Однако незавершенное дело, безответный вопрос давит ему на горло каблуком отполированных туфель. Агент думает, что доктору просто непривычны теплые слова, поэтому он всюду ищет причины и оправдания. В голове всплывает давнишний разговор Роботника, из которого Стоун узнал, что тот сирота. И как бы ни хотелось, но мозг агента связывает эти два факта. Доктор ему не верит.  
Он правда начинает искать ответы на этот странный вопрос и, на удивление, они приходят достаточно быстро. Агент собирает, копит теплые моменты, складывает на полочку рядом с мыслями о взаимности. В какой-то момент он решается сказать комплимент.   
Стоун правда в восторге от того как круто Айво ставит на место того военачальника, не дав сказать ему даже слова. Агент говорит об этом доктору мельком, по пути в броневик и почти шепотом, но Роботник слышит, отшучивается, а глаза прячет за темными стеклами солнцезащитных очков. Стоун улыбается.   
Он находит забавным легкое смущение доктора и продолжает говорить-говорить-говорить. Он время от времени напоминает о том, как его вдохновляет увлеченность доктора, как восхищается кропотливой работой с мельчайшими механизмами. О том каким милым ему показался тот момент, когда агент нашел Роботника спящим за рабочим местом (только пожалуйста, доктор, не пренебрегаете качественным сном), о том, какой он красивый, когда укладывает на лопатки здоровенного мужика, что хамил Стоуну и когда в кураже танцует среди приборных панелей и когда на его усах остается пенка от латте.   
Агенту нравится, как со временем Роботник начинает все спокойнее и спокойнее принимать такие комплименты, но он явно не ожидает того, что Айво ему когда-нибудь ответит. И когда это происходит – у Стоуна перехватывает дыхание. «Конечно я хочу латте, обожаю, как ты его готовишь!» было сказано в таком порыве, что изначально можно было принять за агрессию. Ну точно, Роботник по-другому ведь не умеет. Проходит пару мгновений перед тем, как до агента доходит, что именно сказал доктор. Его накрывает потоком радости от осознания того, что он впервые слышит что-то приятное от Айво не в сторону машины.  
Стоуна переполняет счастье и немного даже гордость, он улыбается и делает это так ярко, что, кажется, светит сильнее всех ламп лаборатории. Роботник смотрит на него удивленно, когда слышит сосем тихий всхлип. Агент щурит глаза от слез, улыбается еще больше и совсем немного хочет обнять его (и очень много – целовать) и уже тянется, аккуратно, скользя руками по воздуху, только чтобы не спугнуть, но тут приходит оповещение системы – доктор тут же переключается. И Стоун опускает руки, идет за ним.  
Проходит немало времени прежде чем Роботник привыкает говорить приятные вещи. Конечно, дается это ему не сразу, выходит неумело, оттого и до жути мило. Стоун видит его старания и думает, что доктор правда гениален во всех смыслах. Их общение становится теплее и непринужденнее, они задерживаются в лаборатории за чашкой кофе и просто разговаривают. Айво, слишком уставший за день – уже не кричит, рассказывает что-то спокойно, увлеченно демонстрирует на своих машинах и жестикулирует устало, но все еще с ребяческой задорностью. Они говорят о механике, о робототехнике и о давно нарушенных ее законах. Стоун кладет голову на сложенные на столе руки, продолжая слушать рассуждения Роботника. Машины уже не кажутся ему такими сложными и непонятными.   
\- Знаешь, Стоун, - Айво говорит тихо, утопая в любимом кресле с другой стороны стола, - кажется я понял, что ты тогда имел в виду под комфортом.  
Агент подбирается, его потрясывает волнением и немного любопытством. Они сидят меньше, чем в метре друг от друга и Роботник продолжает:  
\- Мне тоже. Комфортно. Рядом с тобой.  
И Стоун в ту же секунду в-с-е п-о-н-и-м-а-е-т, понимает и задыхается. Полочка открывается и теплые воспоминания накрывают его с головой, греют щеки и грудь. Ему хочется смеяться, ему хочется плакать и обниматься, но больше всего…  
(все или ничего, да?)  
\- Док, - он улыбается, волнительно проходит рукой по волосам и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит своими глазами карими, глубокими и влюбленными, - я так хочу Вас поцеловать, Вы бы только знали.  
\- Ну так чего же ты ждешь, - Роботник разводит руками, повторяет улыбку агента на свой манер.  
И Стоун тянется к нему, через стол аккуратно, скользя руками по воздуху, обхватывает лицо и немного шею. Смотрит в глаза Айво восхищенно, поверить не может, что все тут – наяву и сейчас, и почти губы в губы шепчет:  
\- Можно?  
Роботник улыбается – и впервые так искренне – до новых морщинок в уголках глаз, под руками Стоуна.  
\- Можно.  
Они целуются, мягко и нежно, улыбаются в поцелуй по очереди и вместе (да, это неудобно, но по-другому не выходит – они счастливы), Стоун касается лица Айво, его шеи, тянется к волосам на затылке, оглаживает скулы и ямочки под челюстью и целует-целует-целует. А Роботник отвечает ему, привстает немного со своего кресла, идет навстречу, и руки кладет агенту на плечи. Тот горит, плавится от нежности и запоминает каждое ощущение, каждый миг, чтобы больше не хранить их на полках.   
Айво отрывается, утыкается в плечо Стоуна, дышит часто-часто и смеется ему в шею. Агент гладит его по волосам, прижимает сильнее и понимает: впереди их ждет долгий путь. И они пройдут его вместе.


End file.
